


Demonic

by premature_assassination



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blood Drinking, Feeding Kink, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premature_assassination/pseuds/premature_assassination
Summary: Jesse McCree, monster hunter, has a demon for a pet and a secret of his own. Companion piece to 'Devious'.





	Demonic

It was rare for Jesse McCree to come away from a hunt empty-handed, to arrive home haggard and wounded without his prey. In times like these, it always lifted the demon slayer’s spirits to remember there was one monster he could always tame.  
After returning to his run-down apartment, methodically undoing the multiple locks on the door and then repeating the process once he entered, McCree was greeted with a sight that brought a smile to his face and a tightening in his chest.

Hanzo, the demon he’d captured a few weeks ago, sat perched like a stone statue on the edge of a windowsill, bathed in moonlight. He turned his yellow eyes to the door when he heard McCree enter.  
“Jesse,” he breathed the man’s name.  
McCree grinned and turned to hang his hat on a peg in the wall.  
“Sorry I’m late, darlin’,” he chuckled. The sound died in his throat when he turned back around to find the demon standing just inches from his face.  
“Jesse,” Hanzo said again, more urgently. His curved fangs were digging into his lower lip and McCree could see him trembling ever so slightly.  
“Ah,” McCree purred, brushing his fingers through the monster’s silky hair. “Need yer fix, sweetheart~?”  
Hanzo eyed the scratches and bruises on the hunter’s face and hands with hunger, and McCree knew he was right.

He led the demon into the bedroom and made himself comfortable on the bed; Hanzo sat nearby, tense, expectant. None of McCree’s minor injuries would be sufficient for feeding, so he pulled a long knife from the table drawer and cut deeply into his flesh arm with a hiss through his teeth.  
Hanzo leapt on him nearly immediately, closing his mouth over the wound to greedily lap up the spilling blood. The demon lay his body on top of McCree’s - the hunter loved how perfectly he fit into all the curves and hollows - and let the man stroke his hair while he suckled.  
McCree could hear his little monster gulping down mouthful after mouthful and told him with a smirk, “Easy there, cupcake, take it slow. Wouldn’t want ya gettin’ sick on me now.”  
Hanzo merely raised his head momentarily, let out a burp, and returned to feeding. He pressed himself closer; his clawed hands began to roam.

Something predatory flashed through McCree’s eyes as he watched his demonic lover. He still hadn’t told Hanzo the reason his blood was so appealing, and so potent. Honestly, the way these cuts to McCree’s arm and chest healed so quickly should have been a clue.  
Oh well. A quick glance at the nearly full moon outside told him the demon would find out soon enough.   
Oblivious, Hanzo guzzled down McCree’s blood, warm and thick and sweet. And all the while his stomach swelled outward. The hunter cupped the growing bulge in his mechanical hand, gently rubbing the taut skin and reveling in the moan it elicited from the demon.  
Finally, after Hanzo had had his fill, he slowly sat up and stared down at McCree. He looked feverish, inebriated even, after his frenzied feeding. While McCree returned to the table drawer for bandages to wrap the wound, Hanzo cradled his glutted belly, gurgling and bubbling loudly.

“There now,” McCree hummed, patting his tummy proudly, “Had yerself a fine little feast, huh?”  
“Urp…” the demon hiccuped, blood still dripping from his lips. He licked them but only succeeded in smearing it. McCree reached up to wipe it off.  
“Come here, darlin’,” he said softly, laying back down and bringing Hanzo with him. The demon curled into his side, nuzzling under his bearded chin. In no time at all, Hanzo was fast asleep.  
McCree planted kisses on top of the creature’s head, mindful of his horns, and murmured softly to him while he dozed. Hanzo was by far his most successful catch.


End file.
